end
by Aita Hwang
Summary: "Kau. Memang apa hubunganmu dengan Jinhwan hyung?" pada akhirnya, penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir cerita, / it's iKON fict! Hanbin x Jinhwan x Jiwon! slight!Hanbin x Chanwoo. / warn: shounen-ai


End.

By Aita Hwang

Main cast: Kim Hanbin, Kim Jiwon, and Kim Jinhwan

Rated: T

 _ **Warn! Shounen-ai! Plot rush! Typo(s)!**_

.

.

"Singkat saja. Kita akhiri semuanya." Melebihi semua frasa dan klausa yang diketahui oleh otak cerdas nan intelek milik Jinhwan, hanya klausa tersebut yang sangat dibencinya. Dan Jinhwan mendengarnya dari bibir kekasihnya sendiri. Kim Han Bin. Tanpa perlu waktu yang panjang hati Jinhwan sudah remuk –layaknya bunga kering yang diremukkan, tak berbentuk lagi. Sialnya, hatinya remuk hanya dalam hitungan sepersekian detik –lebih tepatnya hanya tiga detik, atau mungkin kurang.

"Bisa kau berikan aku alasannya?" Jinhwan memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sepatu hitamnya yang tak tersimpul dengan sempurna. Talinya sebentar lagi lepas, seperti hubungan mereka berdua. Senyum mirisnya terulas dengan sempurna. Dia tidak sebodoh itu. Tentu saja ia tau apa alasannya.

"Bukankah kau selalu menjadi ranking satu paralel? Seharusnya kau tahu bukan?" Hanbin menghela nafasnya kasar dan melirik jam tangan _vintage_ yang paling ia sayangi –kado dari Chanwoo, orang yang selama ini menempati hati Hanbin. Jinhwan mengulum senyumnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap manik hazel yang selama ini selalu ia dirinya dalam pesona wajah orang yang dicintainya selama ini untuk sesaat. Lalu ikut menghela nafasnya dengan kasar dan mengganti senyuman mirisnya menjadi senyuman manisnya –senyuman yang selalu ia berikan pada Hanbin hampir di setiap harinya, dulu.

"Baiklah, kita berhenti sampai di sini. Semoga kau bahagia dengan Chanwoo. Terima –kasih." Jinhwan melangkahkan tunkai kecilnya dengan perlahan. Padahal ia berusaha secepat mungkin menjauh dari hal yang menyebabkan hatinya terluka. Dia hanya tidak mau terlihat tersakiti. Dia terkadang mengutuk sifatnya yang terlalu mudah menangis. Dan setidaknya dia bisa berjalan dengan cepat ke pohon akasia di belakang sekolah.

Dan bodohnya, dia malah melihat Jiwon di sana–dengan mata yang berkaca kaca karena air matanya. Satu sifat lagi yang benar benar ingin Jinhwan hilangkan dari dirinya. Tidak pandai berbohong.

"Apa ada masalah?" Jiwon tanpa sadar menarik tangan mungil Jinhwan dan berhasil membuat Jinhwan ikut terduduk di tanah yang terasa menyejukkan bagi seragamnya. Jinhwan tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya hingga kedua lengannya melingkar dengan sempurna di pinggang Jiwon dan ia hanya memeluknya begitu saja. Membiarkan air matanya jatuh membasahi blazzer hitam Jiwon. Jiwon hampir saja terlentang dengan sempurna jika saja tangan kanannya tidak menahan tubuhnya.

Ia mengeram pelan. Tangannya mengepal hingga buku buku jemarinya terlihat sangat merah –bahkan hampir terlihat seperti putih. Suara isakan Jinhwan yang terdengar sangat memilukan di telinganya. Dia sangat tau siapa penyebabnya. Tentu saja –Hanbin. Tangan Jiwon terulur untuk mengusap surai madu lembut sang pemuda mungil yang ada di atasnya. Membiarkan setiap jemarinya menelusup di antara helaian rambut Jinhwan dengan lembut dan penuh akan sayang. Berusaha membuat pemuda manis ini tenang.

"Jiwon-ah, apa aku terlalu sering berbuat buruk hingga Hanbin meninggalkanku dan lebih memilih Chanwoo? Apa aku seburuk itu?" Suaranya amat lirih. Hati Jiwon semakin remuk mendengar rentetan kalimat hal yang menyesakkan dada Jinhwan. Dia tak tahu lagi. Dia benar benar tidak bisa mengetahui mengapa seorang Kim Hanbin bisa setega itu menyiksa pemuda manis ini. Mengapa ia bisa setega itu meremukkan hati Jinhwan layaknya hal yang sudah sepatutnya untuk diperlakukan seperti itu.

Tapi pada dasarnya, Jinhwan memang selalu begitu. Ia tidak pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu pada Jiwon. Semuanya. Selain lukanya dan semua keluh kesahnya. Ia jarang sekali protes maupun mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya –karena Jinhwan sadar, satu satunya yang bisa ia lakukan di setiap saatnya adalah menerima, meskipun hati dan otaknya selaras untuk _menolak_ nya, bibirnya akan tetap mengatakan _iya_. Seakan akan bibirnya mengingkari otak dan hatinya. Karena itulah, hatinya terlampau rapuh. Bahkan jika hanya melukainya dengan kata kata, Jinhwan akan menangis –secara diam diam, tentu saja.

"Hanbin lagi?" Jinhwan mengeratkan kedua lengan kecilnya pada pinggang sahabatnya tersebut –ya, _sahabat_. Tidak lebih, meskipun Jiwon selalu berharap bahwa status mereka lebih dari sekedar sahabat, setiap saatnya. Jinhwan yang membuatnya terpana hanya dengan senyumannya yang menawan bak malaikat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di gerbang sekolah dulu. Dan saat pertama kali Jinhwan menyebutkan namanya dengan lembut, Jiwon sadar bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan melihat sahabat –sekaligus cinta pertamanya– tersakiti, siapa yang emosinya tidak akan meluap secara tiba tiba?

Sesaat setelah melontarkan tuduhannya, Jiwon merasakan gesekan pelan di dadanya. Bisa ia tebak Jinhwan menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha mengelak tuduhan yang telah jelas kebenarannya.

"Jiwon, ini salahku. Aku selalu menahan Hanbin untuk berada di sisi Chanwoo. Ini salahku." Jinhwan mengucapkan semuanya dengan cepat. Bahkan Jiwon tidak sempat menyela kalimatnya. Jinhwan melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di samping Jiwon. Mata sipitnya yang terlihat sembab lebih memilih untuk menatap awan yang bergerak begitu saja mengikuti hembusan angin. Bukankah selama ini dirinya juga begitu? Mengikuti setiap plot yang telah diatur oleh Hanbin dan memiliki _ending_ yang bahkan sama sekali _tak diharapkan_ olehnya.

Sungguh. Jiwon sangat membenci situasi seperti ini.

* * *

Setidaknya Jiwon bisa senang. Dia bisa meredakan luka yang dibuat oleh Hanbin hanya dalam hitungan hari. Saat melihat Jinhwan tersenyum dan tertawa seperti sebelumnya, dia sangat senang.

"Jiwon-ah, mau ke cafetaria?" Bibir tipis Jinhwan menyunggingkan senyuman tipis yang terlihat sangat menawan di mata Jiwon. Jiwon hanya bisa ikut tersenyum dan menuruti ajakan hyung manisnya tersebut. Saat Jinhwan dengan reflek menggenggam tangannya dan Jiwon mengeratkan tautan jemari mereka, senyuman Jiwon menjadi lembut –sangat lembut. Melihat satu jari Jinhwan yang bahkan tidak bisa mencapai dua ruas jemarinya membuatnya tanpa sadar mengeluarkan kekehan kecil.

"Hei. Tanganmu seperti anak kecil hyung." Saat Jiwon mengangkat tangan mungil Jinhwan yang ada di genggamannya saat ini, pipi Jinhwan tanpa sadar merona. Refleknya hanya bergumam mengiyakan sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi 15 cm darinya –itu perkiraan. Lagi lagi Jiwon mengulum senyumannya. Melihat sahabatnya yang sangatlah lembut dan mudah sekali tersipu malu, entah apa Jiwon harus senang ataupun sedih.

Saat Jinhwan dengan pelan duduk di bangku yang ada di cafetarianya dan diikuti oleh Jiwon, Jinhwan meringis pelan. Arah pandangan matanya yang menatap bangku kosong yang ada tepat di sampingnya membuat Jiwon tau apa yang membuat ekspresi Jinhwan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sebelumnya. Seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan Jinhwan pergi ke cafetaria, membiarkan luka yang baru saja ia sembuhkan menjadi terbuka kembali. Ini sepenuhnya kesalahannya.

" _Ya, Kim Jiwon! Jinhwan hyung sudah menjadi milikku, kapan Donghyuk akan menjadi milikmu hah?" dengan tanpa dosa tawa Hanbin menggema di seluruh ruang cafetaria. Jinhwan hanya terkekeh kecil melihat interaksi antara kekasih dan juga sahabat tersayangnya tersebut. Saat Hanbin merangkul pundaknya dengan posesif dan saat elakan Jiwon yang tidak pernah berhenti, ia merasa menjadi manusia terbahagia._

" _Hei, aku tidak pernah menyukai Donghyuk bodoh! Aku masih ingin mati di tangan Tuhan, bukan Yunhyeong." Jiwon mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat dirinya seakan akan terlihat imut –meskipun faktanya, ia malah terlihat lebih buruk dan konyol dengan ekspresi tersebut. Jinhwan hampir tersedak colanya saat mendengar fakta bahwa Jiwon sama sekali tidak menyukai Donghyuk. Yang ia ketahui, mereka berdua sangatlah dekat –meskipun pada kenyataannya, Donghyuk menyukai Yunhyeong. Sebuah tanda tanya besar tercipta seketika._

" _Memang siapa yang kau sukai?" Jinhwan mengulas senyum tipisnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap kekasihnya. Menjadikannya sandaran yang bahkan lebih baik ketimbang sofa ataupun yang lainnya. Membuat Jiwon menghela nafas pelan –sangat pelan sampai hanya dia dan Tuhan yang mendengarnya._

" _Kalian berdua, ahahah." Jiwon merentangkan kedua lengannya dan membuat sepasang manusia yang tengah tenggelam dalam dunia merah jambu tersebut dalam pelukannya. Menyembunyikan luka di hatinya yang menganga sangat lebar. Menyembunyikan rasa perih karena menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Kalimat yang sangat singkat tersebut bahkan memang benar adanya –meskipun hanya Jiwon dan Tuhan yang mengetahuinya._

" _Kim Jiwon kau benar benar. Aku bertanya serius!" Jinhwan tanpa mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan manis, membuat Jiwon maupun Hanbin gemas dengan reflek dari pemuda manis yang menjadi orang spesial dalam hati mereka masing masing. Ya, Jiwon benar benar menaruh hatinya pada Jinhwan. Dia benar benar ingin Jinhwan lepas dari perangkap cinta Hanbin yang sepenuhnya hanyalah semu._

" _Eih Jiwon, kau benar benar membuatku penasaran." Senyuman menawan Hanbin terulas dengan sangat sempurna di wajahnya. Di saat matanya menangkap silhouette sesorang yang masih bersinggah di hatinya saat ini. Hoobae satu tingkat di bawahnya. Yang tingginya lebih tinggi darinya beberapa senti. Dengan tampang lugunya yang ternyata diam diam juga menaruh hati pada Hanbin. Dan di saat itu juga, Jiwon juga tau arah pandang Hanbin –jelas Jung Chanwoo. Saat mata Jinhwan ingin melihat apa yang menjadi pusat perhatian Hanbin, Jiwon sudah menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya. Tidak ingin membiarkannya tahu meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah mengetahuinya terlebih dahulu._

 _Semuanya terasa sangat rumit._

"Hyung. Kumohon. Jangan mengingatnya lagi." Jiwon menatap nanar pemuda manis yang ada di bahunya. Bukan, bukan inisiatif Jinhwan untuk menumpukan kepalanya, hanya Jiwon yang berusaha untuk menenangkan Jinhwan –lagi. Tidak, Jinhwan tak selemah itu untuk selalu menangis akan hal yang mengenai mantannya. Ya, setidaknya ia tidak selemah itu. Jinhwan tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan. Rasa bersyukur diam diam terbesit dalam hatinya.

"Hei. Terima kasih." Jinhwan tersenyum dengan lembut, sama seperti senyum yang pertama kali membuat Jiwon terpesona. Senyum yang diam diam hanya Jiwon yang bisa menerimanya. Hanya Jiwon dan selamanya hanya dia. Karena entah mengapa, sejak awal, Jinhwan merasakan sesuatu yang hangat saat bersama Jiwon. Dia hanya mampu berasumsi bahwa perasaan itu, hanya perasaan saat ia mendapat teman yang benar benar spesial –hanya teman.

Jiwon mengganggukkan kepalanya dan memberikan senyuman lebarnya –memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang selalu ia banggakan. Membuat kedua mata sipitnya menjadi semakin tak nampak. Hanya saja, saat kedua mata sipit menangkap pandangan Hanbin yang sedang bermesraan di lorong sekolah dengan Chanwoo, senyumannya menghilang. Melihat senyuman Hanbin yang bahkan teramat berbeda dari sebelumnya ia sadar. Selama ini Jinhwan tidak pernah menjadi sesuatu yang spesial.

"Apa yang kau li–." Jinhwan terdiam. Dia bahkan tidak sempat melihat apa yang membuat ekspresi Jiwon mendadak berubah. Jinhwan benar benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Saat ia akan menolehkan kepalanya, ia merasa kedua matanya sudah terhalangi oleh telapak tangan seseorang dan bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang bahkan Jinhwan sama sekali tak ingin mengetahuinya –dia sadar, bibirnya menyentuh bibir Jiwon. Jelas sekali dia terlalu malu untuk mengetahuinya.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya hingga kedua matanya mengatup dengan pelan. Membiarkan dirinya merasakan degub jantungnya yang berdetak lebih kencang dari pada sebelumnya. Merasakan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Dan dia tidak tahu mengapa darahnya terasa mengalir dengan cepat di kedua pipinya. Otaknya benar benar tidak bisa berpikir. Bukan, Jiwon hanya menciumnya. Sama sekali tidak lebih.

"M-maaf aku tidak bermaksud un–"

"T-tidak. Tidak usah memikirkannya." Jinhwan menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang bahkan sudah Jiwon ketahui terlebih dahulu. Jiwon tersenyum lembut. Melihatnya tidak mengetahui apa yang baru saja ia lihat di lorong, melihatnya tersipu malu seakan akan melupakan semua beban yang membuatnya sesak, dia merasa kebahagiaan sudah melingkupi hatinya dengan sempurna. Jiwon, dia memang tak pernah berharap lebih.

Di lain sisi, Hanbin mengepalkan tangannya yang ia simpan di saku celananya. Dia tak tahu alasan mengapa lehernya terasa dicekik amat kuat dan ia merasa marah saat melihat adegan tidak senonoh tersebut –melupakan sesaat eksistensi Chanwoo yang ada di rangkulannya saat ini. Dia tak tahu mengapa saat ini hatinya merasa bahwa Jinhwan sedang berusaha melakukan 'balas dendam'.

"Hanbin hyung-ie, ada apa?" Chanwoo yang menatap Hanbin dengan pandangan penuh akan keheranan membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya –menurutnya, itu singkat. Hanbin hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Berusaha untuk mengatakan bahwa tak ada sesuatu penting yang terjadi. Dan sepanjang kaki mereka melangkah di koridor sekolah, pikiran Hanbin benar benar sangat rumit.

* * *

Jinhwan benar benar tidak tahu apa lagi yang akan Hanbin lakukan padanya. Di tengah tengah ia bersantai di lapangan basket sekolahnya dengan novel romantis picisan dalam genggamannya, tangannya tiba tiba ditarik. Membuat novel pinjaman dari perpustakaannya terjatuh begitu saja tanpa sempat ia selamatkan. Saat tangannya hendak mengambil buku tersebut, tubuhnya tersentak.

Saat tubuhnya berdiri tegap di hadapan Hanbin dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk Hanbin, dia melupakan niat kecilnya untuk mengambil bukunya. Saat ia ingin memberontak, suaranya seakan tercekat –hanya karena tatapan mengintimidasi Hanbin yang, _well_ hampir semua siswa takut akan hal itu. Semua kalimat yang ingin dilontarkannya seakan telah sirna, terhapus, dan musnah entah kemana.

Dan entah mengapa, Hanbin tiba tiba mendorong pemuda mungil tersebut ke tembok dingin yang ada di dekat mereka. Membiarkan Jinhwan merasakan benturan yang cukup keras di punggungnya dan rasa dingin di bulan desember semakin menusukknya. Membuat surai Jinhwan sedikit berantakan akibat kepalanya terantuk tembok beton yang ada di belakangnya. Seharusnya Jinhwan memakai blazzernya saat ini.

"Kau. Apa kau sebegitu inginnya balas dendam kepadaku? Dengan mencium Jiwon dihadapanku? Bagus sekali." Semua kalimat yang baru saja terucap oleh Hanbin, hanya membuat luka Jinhwan yang hampir sembuh menjadi kembali terluka. Dan yang kali ini lukanya menjadi teramat lebar, melebihi dari sebelumnya. Dia benar benar tidak tahu mengapa Hanbin bisa berpikiran seperti itu.

Saat ia menarik nafas dengan pelan dan berusaha mengisi rongga dadanya yang haus akan udara, matanya menghangat. Di saat ia menghembuskannya dengan pelan melalui mulut kecilnya, air matanya ikut terjatuh. Sekarang ia tahu, ia memang sangat lemah. Bahkan terlalu lemah untuk ukuran seorang laki laki. Dan di saat air matanya mengalir deras tanpa izin darinya, Hanbin tertawa kecil. Dengan seluruh nada angkuh nan sinisnya yang semakin melukai hati Jinhwan.

"Apa kau berusaha menjadikan dirimu sebagai korban di si–"

"Hei. Kau pikir kau siapa?" Entah, keberanian dari mana sampai ia berani memotong perkataan Hanbin –meskipun ia berkata dengan lirih. Sangat lirih malah. Namun, kalimat tanya yang singkat tersebut berhasil membungkam Hanbin dengan telak. Cengkraman yang kuat di pundak kanannya dan di pergelangan tangan kirinya perlahan melemah. Hanbin benar benar kehilangan semua kata kata yang ingin diucapkannya. Di saat yang bersamaan, senyum sinis Jinhwan terulas –senyuman tersebut terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Aku ini apa bagimu?!" Jinhwan meninggikan intonasinya dan mengeraskan suaranya, serta berusaha menahan isakan kecilnya dengan menggigit bibirnya sekuat mungkin. Dia benar benar selalu tampak lemah di hadapan Hanbin.

Dan saat Hanbin hendak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, telinganya mendengar derap langkah yang tergesa gesa. Jelas sekali itu suara sepatu sports yang berlari, bergesekan dengan tanah lapangan mereka. Saat itu juga, Hanbin merasakan tangan Jinhwan lepas dari genggamannya dengan sangat cepat. Sangat cepat sampai ia baru menyadari bahwa Jinhwan sudah tak ada di hadapannya lagi –melainkan di pelukan sahabatnya. Senyuman arogannya terulas dengan lebar di wajah menawannya.

"Bisakah kau menjauh dari Jinhwan dan tidak mengganggunya lagi?" Jiwon merasakan nafas yang tersegal di dadanya. Jelas sekali itu Jinhwan yang berusaha menghilangkan isakannya. Jiwon merasa sangat menyesal memiliki sahabat seperti itu. Saat tangan mungil teman sekelasnya menggenggamnya dengan erat, dia tau. Dia benar benar tau bahwa Jinhwan adalah tipikal orang yang benci untuk dikhawatirkan.

"Kau. Memang apa hubunganmu dengan Jinhwan hyung?" Hanbin memainkan alis tebalnya. Seakan akan meremehkan Jiwon hyung-nya dengan telak. Sampai jawaban yang ia terima benar benar berbalik menusuknya dengan sangat menyakitkan. Jawaban yang membuat rasa penyesalan mulai menyelimutinya dengan perlahan.

"Dia milikku. Kim Jinhwan adalah kekasihku mulai sekarang. Kau puas?"

Pada detik itu juga, Hanbin merasakan dadanya terasa amat sakit dan sesak. Dan di saat yang bersamaan, mereka berdua telah mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan 'siapa yang disukai oleh Jiwon'.

Pada ujungnya, penyesalan akan selalu datang di akhir cerita, bukan di awal cerita.

 ** _end._**

a.n.: plis jan nimpuk ai sekarang. otp ai bener bener BinHwan '-'v tapi, cerita ini, idenya muncul akibat konflik kecil yang bikin ai merasa bakal putus /k, ini efek rpw/ dan fict ini cuma dibuat selama 3 jam -yang 1.5 jam buat guling guling bareng temen seperjuangan .g- btw. makasih buat yang mau baca! Wanna review my fict?^^


End file.
